Memories
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: They were such playful kids when they were younger. Dodging the girls and pulling pranks on them. Even small romances between them all.


**Author's Notes: This is for swingdancer23's Dare Forum and this dare was Sub-Villagers. And since I'm a big StH/HoLV fan, I did it on them! Enjoy! 8D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.**

* * *

><p>"Woody! Just what do you think you're doing?"<p>

The young blonde opened his eyes slightly, spotting the blue haired source hovering above him. "I'm sleeping, Martha. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're slacking off from work! Didn't your dad tell you that you were suppose to fix my doll house today?" Martha answered, her hands on her hips.

The nine year old boy rolled away from her just to stand up and quickly run away from her. "Nah! I'll do it later!"

Martha growled as she watched the boy run away from her. "Woody! Get back here!" She soon gave chase, following the sound of that obnoxious laugh of his. Oh how she disliked him and his voice. He was always slacking off from work and rarely ever listened to his father. The worse part was that he never listened to his father when _**she**_ needed something fixed! It was like he had it out for her to be miserable or something.

Woody laughed as Martha continued to chase him. There was no way he'd be seen helping and hanging out with a girl. He'd rather eat dung beetles than do that! He wasn't going to let Wallace make fun of him for all of eternity. They made a vow to each other that they wouldn't let girls distract them from their prankster antics and Martha was no exception. If Wallace ever found out that he was hanging out and helping Martha, he'd be banished from their clubhouse! All he had to do was to get to the clubhouse and he'd be safe from Martha's wrath.

"Woody! Over here! Hurry!"

The blonde looked up into the trees and into the distance. And there was Wallace, his shaggy brown hair blowing in the wind as he waved his arm in the air. He seemed to have everything set up in the tree house. Talk about backup arriving on time! Woody reached the tree, already working on climbing up it's makeshift ladder.

"Woody! Don't you dare ignore me!"

Woody paid her no mind as he climbed higher and higher into the tree. Wallace grabbed him by his arm and pulled him into the tree house. Martha huffed in frustration before she started to make her way up the ladder herself. But the boys were one step ahead of her. They ran to their small chest, pulling out the water balloons and bringing them to the opening of their base. Just as the blue haired girl reached halfway up the tree, the tossed their little water bombs down onto her, making her cry out from the cold water.

Martha climbed her way back down to the ground, shivering every step of the way. She took a look at her wet clothes and screamed out in frustration. "You boys are the worse! I'm telling on you!"

Wallace cackled, sticking his tongue out at Martha. "Go ahead! We don't care!"

"Yes you do! Woody's going to get into a lot of trouble once his dad hears about this!"

The blonde cursed beneath his breath, leering down at the blue haired girl. He wasn't sure if she was bluffing or not. Knowing Martha, she probably wasn't. He's gotten into a lot of trouble thanks to her not being able to put up and handle with all their pranks. His hind quarters were still sore from the last time he got a spanking for not listening to his father.

"Buddy, she's bluffing! There's no _way_ she'll tell on us this time! Look at her, she's all wet! We can totally lie to her parents and make them believe that she was playing in the river!" Wallace reminded, patting his friends back. "You know how she's not even suppose to _play_ around there! We got her on this!"

"Yeah, you're right... But she'll still tell my father that I didn't fix her dollhouse..." Woody pointed out, still leering at the impatient girl.

The brunette groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "Buddy, forget about them! She can't win this match! We won!"

Woody sighed, moving away from the opening in the floor. "I don't know, man. I really can't handle more slaps to my butt this month." He moved back to the exit of the tree house, nudging Wallace out of the way. "I'll see you later ok?"

"You're making a big mistake, Woody! A big one!"

The blonde skipped the last three steps, landing on the ground with a heavy thud. He shoved his hands into his pockets. He didn't want to look at Martha. He didn't want to see that she was crying. But still, he dared to look up and there it was: the angry, tear filled expression of Martha's that always made him cringe and fill him with regret. "Ugh. C'mon. I'll take you home and fix your stupid dollhouse."

"Really?"

"Yeah, yeah..." He grabbed Martha's wrist, pulling her along with him as he went back down the path. "I'll even tell them that you fell off he bridge while we were playing."

"Really, Woody? You'll really do that for me...?"

"Yeah so you better not tell Wallace this! I'll tell your mom and dad the truth if you do!" Woody snapped, leering back at her.

The blue haired girl smiled, sniffling slightly. "O-ok...I promise I won't tell him..."

"Good!" Woody wouldn't be able to handle the embarrassment if Wallace found out about that. He had only hoped that his best friend was thinking that he was being rough with her while holding her wrist. He'd die of embarrassment if that happened.

Martha had been quiet for a while until she finally spoke. "Woody...are you going to miss me when I move...?"

The blonde didn't even falter in his steps as she spoke. In just two days, she was going to be leaving Leaf Valley for the life in the city. He didn't know why anyone would leave this place. This place was amazing. To leave this place would be to leave heaven itself. "Yeah...yeah I'll miss you..."

"That's good...That makes me happy..."

"Yeah well, you better not tell Wallace about this either!"

The girl huffed, pulling her hand out of his grip. "You're horrible, Woody! All you care about is what Wallace thinks of you! You don't think or even play with me anymore!"

Woody groaned, looking at the girl as she sobbed lightly. He _hated_ making her cry. It made him feel like the bad guy when she did. "No, Martha, it's not that! I'm a guy! We're not suppose to be hanging out with girls..."

"But we _always_ played together! You didn't care about that before!" Martha sniffed, rubbing hand against her eyes. "It's not fair...!"

The boy sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets. Why the heck did he always make her cry? There really was only one way out of it. Goddess help him find the strength to get through this. "There's...there's another reason why I don't hang out with you anymore..."

"And what's that? Because I'm moving? Because you're older than me? Why?"

"It's because I like you ok?"

Martha was taken back by this. "Y-you like me...?"

"Yeah...always have... I figure that the meaner I was to you before you left, the easier it would be when you leave..." But it didn't exactly work that way. It didn't even work at all.

The blue haired girl looked at him, taking a step closer. She reached up, placing her hands on his cheeks and making him look at her. "Woody, that's not a good enough reason! You were mean to me and hurt my feelings when I only wanted to play with you because I liked you too!"

Woody stared at the girl, crimson coloring his cheeks. "W-wha-" He got cut off quickly as Martha gave him a quick kiss to his lips. "W-what do you think y-you're d-doing?"

She giggled, letting him go and putting her hands behind her. "I gave you a kiss!" She skipped past him, singing a small song. "I'll go on ahead and get changed and tell Mommy I fell in the river. You can take care of my dollhouse tomorrow!" She turned to look at him, a sad expression on her face. "You...will come tomorrow...right...? _Before_ you go see Wallace?"

The boy straightened out his bandana, huffing and crossing his arms. His face was still as red as a tomato. He really needed to get over this. "If I feel like it..." Even Martha should know that it meant he would be there early.

She smiled, waving at him. "Bye, Woody! See you tomorrow!"

"Woody? Are you all right?"

The old man shook his head as he looked up from his drink. There was Martha, in her usual nursing outfit. It had been such a long time since that day. Feelings have changed but he was glad that their friendship had stayed intact. "I was just...thinking about the past."

Wallace chuckled from his spot at the counter, cleaning a cup. "We were a bunch of rascals back then, weren't we?"

Martha chuckled. "Indeed you were. It's hard to believe so much time has past since our childhood days."

"Mhm. It really is. Welp. I gotta finish packing. See you all early tomorrow."

"Later, Woody."

"Good night, Woody."

Even if Sugar Valley was destroyed and torn down for Funland, their memories would always remain.


End file.
